


Taste the honey

by Si_Cha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: “这样就能让你闭嘴了，不是吗？我会记住的。不过，”Brad故意停顿了一会儿，Ray睁大双眼看着他，“你可以解释一下为什么你的手指上都是蜂蜜味吗？”





	Taste the honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> 从一堆蜂箱旁边走过闻到了蜂蜜味，然后就有了这篇文。

“Ray，早上好。”Brad穿着松垮垮的睡裤，光着上身，赤脚站在厨房里。

“早上好，Iceman。”Ray从冰箱里拿出牛奶，看了眼Brad，“快点去刷牙然后吃饭。”

Brad挠挠头，照Ray说的做。

当Brad再次踏入厨房时，Ray正在吃早餐。桌子上摆着两个盘子，里面盛放有薄煎饼，Ray面前的那盘上流淌着奶昔，和他嘴边一样。“文明世界里吃饭不能文明一点吗？还是近亲相交结果使你下巴畸形？”

Ray没有反驳，只是对着Brad傻笑。

“你知道一大早就看见这个会影响一整天的心情吗？”

“是向好的方向吗？看到你的RayRay。”

“不是。”Brad笑着说，接着伸出食指在Ray的嘴边抹了一下，再放入嘴中。有草莓和香蕉的味道。

“我以为你不喜欢奶昔。”说完Ray用手背胡乱抹了下嘴。他看起来更脏了。

Brad皱起眉头，“是不喜欢。你看起来更恶心了。”Brad将手放在Ray的后颈上，凑上去一点点将他的脸舔干净。Ray脸上的奶昔尝起来是单纯的奶昔味，没有其他的味道，不像在战场上，混杂着汗味和一丝沙尘的味道。

“怎样看你都是喜欢奶昔吧。”

“你的认知有问题。我觉得看起来比较像是喜欢你。”

Ray露出胜利的笑容。Brad意识到自己被耍了一道，于是亲吻Ray的双唇，亲吻他的嘴角，想要将这欠揍的笑容抹掉。等到Brad退开时，他却笑得更欢了，“我手上还有，要吃吗？”Ray抬起手，放在Brad眼前，奶昔正向下流。

如果这是白色的。Brad感觉他的跨间在跳动。他抓住Ray的手腕，伸出舌头，率先解决即将流到腕部的液体。“你真变态。”Ray仍旧在笑，像个傻子。

“你不就喜欢我变态吗？”Ray露出不置可否的表情，“还有别的什么，说来听听。”Brad将Ray的手指含入口中吮吸，动作下流。

“能别一大早就这样调戏我吗？”Ray笑着说。

Brad没有回答，只是吐出他的手指，从下至上舔一遍，再重新含进嘴里。

Ray忍不住张开双唇，轻吐气流。“我喜欢你这个样子。”Brad扳回一局。“我喜欢你舔我，舔我的身体，舔我的鸡巴，把我的鸡巴含在你嘴里，你湿润温暖的口腔里。”听到这些话Brad舔得更起劲，他的阴茎已经完全硬了，他相信Ray也一样。“我喜欢你用你的鸡巴操我的屁眼，我喜欢……”Ray突然停下。Brad看到Ray的右手已经塞进内裤里，缓慢地描绘自己阴茎的轮廓。

“你喜欢什么？”Brad轻声问他。

Ray闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，然后睁开，“我喜欢你的鸡巴塞在我的嘴里，占据我的口腔，阴茎抵住我的舌头，冲击我的口腔壁，精液射在我嘴里，然后吞下它们的感觉。”

手指已经舔干净，Brad吮吸最后一下，然后拔出。他握住Ray的手掌，上面沾满他的唾液，“这样就能让你闭嘴了，不是吗？我会记住的。不过，”Brad故意停顿了一会儿，Ray睁大双眼看着他，右手也停止动作，“你可以解释一下为什么你的手指上都是蜂蜜味吗？”

Ray突然放松，“哦，因为我用手指舀了蜂蜜。”

Ray放松过头了。“把裤子脱下来。”Brad声音低沉，不再像之前那样温柔。Ray的动作很快，也很顺利，没有在脱裤子的过程中不小心摔进Brad的怀里或是连带椅子仰头倒在地上，毕竟他是海军陆战队的。Brad蹲在他面前，舔了舔Ray的阴茎，然后含进嘴里。和想象中一样，有着蜂蜜的味道，他满足地闭上双眼，细细品尝。他和Ray一样，喜欢舔他，喜欢将他的鸡巴含在嘴里。他尽力取悦Ray，用他的舌头，用他的一切技巧，包裹，吮吸。他的手放在Ray的大腿上，抚摸他。Ray的手则落在他的头顶，将蜂蜜沾在上面。Brad感觉到Ray开始忍不住朝自己的口中挺进，速度有些快。他按住Ray的腰，然后退出来。

“Brad？”Ray低下头，神色涣散，“你不能吃完蜂蜜后就这样算了。”

Brad站起来，Ray的眼神随着他移动。他觉得自己脸颊发烫，但是情欲本就令他脸红，他相信Ray看不出。“我只是有别的打算。”这话里有一部分事实，可他说出来时仍旧心虚。

“哦，”Ray拖长音调，透着喜爱，“原来Iceman不喜欢吃奶昔是因为他更喜欢吃蜂蜜——”“闭嘴。”“——比起我的鸡巴Iceman更喜欢吃蜂蜜，哦，你让你的RayRay伤心了。”

Brad这次没有让他闭嘴，而是弯下腰直接亲吻他，让他的那张嘴忙于其他的事情。“你这样……”Ray依然设法在亲吻的同时说话，剩下的字却因为入侵的舌头而变得模糊不清，“冇得用。”Ray真的不懂得什么时候闭嘴，Brad心想。他的舌头游走于每一处可以接触到的地方，仔细品尝味道，Brad有些失望，Ray的嘴里几乎没有任何蜂蜜的味道，只有奶昔味。

Brad放开Ray，Ray却不自主地跟着Brad，想要继续这个吻。当他意识到自己在做什么后，他停了下来，双手撑在椅子上，“你不要以为亲我就能逃避你喜欢蜂蜜这个事实。”

Ray是真的不知道该拿这张嘴做什么。Brad在心里叹气，然后迅速地脱下裤子，抓住自己的阴茎，按住Ray的后脑推向自己，将自己那根粗大的棒状物塞入他的嘴中。他控制住自己的力道，不让自己顶到最里面，以免产生呕吐反射，这样的话他和Ray都不会好过。

世界清净了。他的五指在Ray的发间收紧。

Brad在走进厨房的时候就闻到了蜂蜜的香味。他看着Ray，想到了几年前的一件事。那年Ray刚进入部队，而Brad已经服役四年。那时Ray才十八岁，看着像一个小混混。他在人群间大笑，露出他的酒窝，永远在说话，叽叽喳喳，和他肩头的小鸟一样活跃。Brad那时视线会不自觉的落在他身上，一方面觉得他很吵，另一方面又觉得他会是很好的战友。当他意识到他的感情时，他在休假，在乡村。伴随着蜜蜂嗡嗡声的是蜂蜜的香气，他闻到那甜甜的味道时，想到的是Ray，Ray上扬的嘴角，Ray的酒窝，Ray眼里的亮光。他想品尝Ray，就像品尝蜂蜜。他认为，Ray和蜂蜜一样甜腻。

过去的画面被Ray的舌头搅得支离破碎。他应该着眼于当下。Ray永远知道应该在什么时候让自己的舌尖从顶端滑过，什么时候应该用力吮吸。Brad觉得Ray就像小蜜蜂，努力想要汲取他的花蜜，Brad可不想这样，他还有别的打算。于是他抓住了Ray的头发，不让他往前一步。

他抓住Ray的肩膀，拉起他，凑到他的耳边，“我想操你的屁眼。”他知道Ray本想说些什么，但这话会让他失去力气。“想想你的屁股我就兴奋，你看看它多想插进去，它在出水，你看。”

Ray低头看了一眼，“噢。好。”

Brad轻轻地吻了一下Ray的脸颊，“先把衣服脱掉，我去拿东西。”

“不用吧，”Ray朝Brad的背影说，“不是有蜂蜜吗？”

Ray啊Ray，Brad摇头，他真是低估他了，“我是为你好。”他可以听到背后Ray的笑声。

当他回来的时候，他看到Ray躺在餐桌上，盛放早餐的瓷盘被推到一旁，餐桌上摆着一罐蜂蜜，他身上沾有一些，他甚至在试图用蜂蜜润滑，不过显然这很难，因为他正皱着眉头，用中指在肛门附近按揉。Brad走上前，放下KY，弯下腰，在他的身体上随意落下几个吻。“你这个淫荡的小家伙。”

“你这个大变态可没资格说我吧。”

“这也改变不了你淫荡的事实。”

“那，谢谢夸奖？”

Brad笑着摇头，他分开Ray的双腿，埋头亲吻并舔舐他的大腿内侧，两腿间的蜂蜜味不断侵入Brad的鼻腔，最终他屈服于此，将舌头移过去。私处被舔舐令Ray低声呻吟。Ray真的很难搞，Brad边舔边想，他说那么多话其实就是等着我去操他吧，在战场上吃能量剂说的话其实都是来操我吧，他难道不明白在战场上要来一发有多困难吗？真难搞。

Brad的舌头试探着伸进里面，没有什么味道，他用舌头捅了一会儿就停下了。“Ray，你刚刚是打算自己扩张吗？”

Ray看着他，怔怔地点头。

Brad将KY递给Ray，“那现在扩张给我看。”Brad抽出桌子另一端的椅子，坐下来看着Ray。

Ray舔了下嘴唇，吞咽，然后点头。他撑起上半身，抹了些润滑剂在手上，张开双腿，右手支撑住自己。由于先前的准备，Ray直接将中指缓慢插入自己的身体，这景象令Brad放在自己阴茎上的手忍不住收紧了些。该死，可不能就这样让自己爽够。Ray的手指在他的体内不断抽插，气息也从他的双唇间不停吸入又吐出。Ray真美。“你真美。”Brad的声音有些沙哑。

Ray现在可没有精力和Brad拌嘴，他能做的只有加入第二根手指，以此刺激Brad。他成功了，伴随着Ray加快的速度，Brad的手速也加快了，他想快速地撸几下，然后射在Ray的身上，射在他的脸上，胸上，和仍旧硬挺的鸡巴上，让他沾有黏腻蜂蜜的身体再沾上粘稠的精液。光是想着这幅画面，他就要射出来了，但他控制住了自己，他可是Iceman，有时他都会佩服自己。比如现在，如果换一个人大概已经这样做了，他却松开了他的阴茎，转而抚摸他的大腿。他想被Ray圆润的屁股间的肉壁夹紧，然后射在里面。

Ray放入第三根手指后，Brad觉得自己离目标更近也更远了，他需要更大的精力来控制自己，而看着Ray为自己扩张，可不会为自己留下多少气力。Ray变换着位置，想要找到那个点，Brad没有制止他，他喜欢听到Ray前列腺被撞击时发出的声音。但当那一刻真的到来时，他有些后悔了，那混杂着控制不住的叫声的呻吟令他疯狂，他希望他是造成这声音的原因。某种意义上来说，他是的，但他希望能更直接。

Ray的马口处渗出前列腺液，Ray扭动身体，想要找到合适的姿势以便握住自己的阴茎，却被Brad制止了。

“Ray，可以了吗？”Brad的声音里透露着急切。

Ray没有回答，他只是继续抽插了几下，然后说，“来操我吧。”又或者他说的是“可以了”，Brad只是出现了幻听。

不管怎样，他推开椅子，走到Ray的旁边，抓住他的手臂，让他转了九十度，面对自己。他让Ray为自己的阴茎抹上润滑剂，小心地插入Ray的体内。Ray的身体将他夹紧，腿和肠壁，外面和里面。他感觉他等待这一刻已经很久了，他舒服地喊着Ray的名字。“Ray，Ray，Ray，你的屁眼太棒了。”

Ray张开嘴，吐出的字眼却只有Brad的名字。Ray扣住Brad的后颈，将他拉近，嘴唇撞击在Brad之上。他胡乱地亲吻Brad，气息和呻吟吐在对方的口中，还有流下的唾液，和唇齿间溢出的名字，Brad，Ray，Ray，Brad。

Brad想要亲吻更多的地方，他顺着Ray的嘴角向下，Ray仰头，露出他的脖子。Brad弓着背亲吻那里，亲吻他的胸膛，他的乳头。他试图在不停止操Ray的情况下亲吻他的肌肤，品尝那时有时无的蜂蜜的香甜，试图找到Ray敏感的部位。当他听到Ray熟悉的叫声时，他正在吮吸Ray的乳头，用牙齿啃咬。那声音让他在Ray体内的阴茎跳动。他抓住Ray的肩膀和胯部，狠狠地干他。接着他突然放慢速度，捞过一旁的蜂蜜，插进两根手指，塞进Ray的嘴里，没两下又抽出来，替换上自己的舌头。先前沾有蜂蜜的手握住了Ray的阴茎，他发出舒服的呻吟。

Brad的舌头在Ray的嘴里肆意侵略，搜刮蜂蜜的味道，Ray任由他在自己的身体里乱搞。他突然变了一种状态，Brad立刻停下手中的动作，Ray却试图抬起臀部。Brad按住他的胯部，迅速抽插几下，“Ray，我要射了。”然后继续套弄Ray的阴茎，比先前更快。

最终Brad射在了Ray的身体里，而Ray的精液也沾在了他的手上和身上。Ray环着Brad的脖子，靠在他的肩上，大口喘气。Brad将沾有Ray的精液和蜂蜜的手指放入口中，咸腥而又香甜。

“可以告诉我你为什么那么喜欢蜂蜜吗？”Ray带着喘息的声音出现在他耳边。

他思考了一下，将那个故事告诉了Ray。

Ray在他的耳边笑了。他抬起头，捧着Brad的脸，“你真变态。”


End file.
